Pensamientos prohibidos
by SooreMizu
Summary: Demonios, ¡No podía, no debía! Jamás se atrevería a ensuciar su apellido, jamás haría desdichosa a una mujer que no se lo merece… Y toda la culpa recayó nuevamente sobre aquella mujer, que tenía la facilidad de disfrutar lo que para ella estaba prohibido.


Las nubes, el cielo celeste y brillante, el relajado aire que agitaba levemente su cabello.

Sarada liberó un suspiro y desvió la mirada. Tantos pensamientos que iban a provocar una explosión en su cabeza. No soportaba. Incluso cuando aquel hombre se dibujó en el cielo, diciéndole con un alegre tono: "Nos vemos allí". Las poses cambiaban, las frases… "Espero bailar contigo" "Te verás muy linda" y la carcajada que terminó por concluir sus alucinaciones.

—Basta…Ya basta, Sarada…

—¡Sarada!

La muchacha se sobresaltó y parpadeante giró la mirada.

Su madre se aproximaba sujetando un agraciado vestido blanco. La complicidad en su sonrisa le ayudó a devolverse a la realidad. Se levantó.

—¿Verdad que está bonito? —apegó el vestido al cuerpo de Sarada. — y es de tu medida.

—Es demasiado.

La mujer rió por lo bajo. Era muy significativo el parecido que tenía con su padre.

—Claro que no, todas las niñas irán elegantes, además —alzó el vestido, para que su hija pudiera observarlo mas claramente. — estoy segura de que querrás lucir muy hermosa para bailar con Naruto.

Sarada no evitó sonrojarse. Por más tonto que parezca, su madre era muy observadora y notó esas pocas emociones que no demostraba hacia nadie más, siendo Naruto el afortunado. Para su suerte, ella no comprendía como tal esos sentimientos, y los confundía como una simple atracción infantil, que usaba a su favor cuando quería molestarla.

—No hables tonterías, mamá.

Sakura carcajeó.

—Apurate y ve a bañarte, se nos hará tarde.

Ella asintió, sin decir una sola palabra más.

No era admiración, y lo sabía perfectamente. Esa clase de admiración lo sentiría hacia su padre, o incluso hacia Boruto. Pero cada vez que el nombre "Naruto" era nombrado, el calor en su pecho, los nervios repentinos y la voz tartamudeante no creía que sean signos de una sencilla admiración. Su madre no lo entendía, y agradecía eso. Lo único que odiaba era el modo en que se malinterpretaba sus acciones, y el resultado era más que todo; la vergüenza. Si, una vez a su madre se le dio por soltar el tema, solo recordarlo le era abrumador:

— _Hinata, tienes a una rival muy fuerte eh, el amor de Naruto está siendo muy demandado últimamente. Pero ni te creas, Sarada te ganará._

El lugar se llenó de risas, que a ella no le quedó otra opción más que huir.

Envidiaba a su esposa. Teniéndolo para ella, sabiendo que todo el mundo la reconoce como la "esposa del hokage". Deseaba tener ese título, deseaba dormir en su misma cama, deseaba poder atraparlo y juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Tener esa libertad de hacerlo. O simplemente, deseaba no recordar como sus sentimientos comenzaron a florecer.

En uno de esos momentos en donde te sientes inútil y observas como toda su vida se despedaza ante tus ojos… sentir aquella cálida mano posarse sobre tu cabeza, y sonreírte con dulzura… "todo estará bien". Para fundirlos en un agradable abrazo. ¡Demonios, no podía, no debía! Jamás se atrevería a ensuciar su apellido, jamás haría desdichosa a una mujer que no se lo merece… Y toda la culpa recayó nuevamente sobre aquella mujer, que tenía la facilidad de disfrutar lo que para ella estaba prohibido.

Las lágrimas se disolvieron en el agua.

—¡Sarada, ¿Ya terminaste?!

Otra vez el impacto de la realidad.

—¡Sarada!

—¡Si mamá, ahorita salgo!

Por esta noche, haría el esfuerzo para dejar sus sentimientos de lado. La fiesta era en celebración al matrimonio Uzumaki, no actuaría como una arpía que intenta llevarse al marido a la cama, o bueno, así se sentía cada vez que sus emociones reprimidas aparecían para propinarle una dura bofetada.

—Te ves preciosa, hija. Podrías opacar a la novia, cuidado —chistó Sakura.

—¡Basta!

La mujer rió y añadió el último detalle al cabello de su hija.

Ambas emprendieron rumbo al lugar de la celebración.

 _Sarada, reprímelas, no arruines esta noche. Él prometió bailar contigo, si huyes, ese anhelo nunca sucederá._ Se repetía una y otra vez. Pero por más que obligara a su conciencia, su corazón se mantenía rebelde a sus mandatos.

—Qué precioso, nunca creí que Naruto se empeñara tanto en algo tan simple —parloteó una embobada Sakura.

Sarada entrecerró sus ojos. Tenía razón. El lugar se hallaba hermosamente adornado con flores y guirnaldas, difícilmente encontrarías un lugar que no esté decorado. Apretujó la falda del vestido, su puño se cerró con fuerza. Negó y relajó la mano, se prometió a si misma no arruinar esa noche.

Su madre se distrajo enseguida yéndose a chismosear entre su grupo de amigas. Sarada se quedó sola. Boruto no parecía estar en ningún lado, supuso que no se aparecería conociendo su personalidad. Maldijo en voz baja, hubiera preferido irse de aventura con él a estar parada estúpidamente mientras todos se entretienen. A su suerte estaba Mitzuki conversando con Himawari, pero le resultaba aburrido unirse a la conversación.

—Todo es culpa de mi mamá, si ella n…

—Sarada.

Su mirada se desvió.

Sus latidos amenazaban con provocarle un paro cardiaco.

—Que gusto verte —Naruto se había vestido con un esmoquin, nunca lo hubiese imaginado así, solo verlo le provocó un sinfín de emociones que se suponía debía reprimir. — estas muy linda.

—G-Gracias…

 _¿Es enserio Sarada? ¿Dice que estas linda y tu solo respondes con un "gracias"? ¡Naciste con la estupidez en la frente, agh!_

—U-Usted también está lindo.

 _¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¿Lindo? ¡Pero si la palabra indicada sería exageradamente irresistible!_

Naruto carcajeó y extendió su mano.

—¿Te lo prometí, recuerdas?

—S-Señor H-Hokage…

Él no esperó y agarró la cintura de la muchacha, la música sonó, pero Sarada no respondía, se hallaba paralizada. Naruto sonrió graciosamente ante la torpeza de la azabache. Empezó a guiarla en un baile lento. El centro de baile se llenó de más parejas, él aprovechó esa circunstancia para agacharse y susurrarle al oído:

—Sabría que vendrías, por eso me esforcé para que todo se vea especial… Solo para ti, Sarada.

Una sonrisa tonta adornó el rostro de la muchacha.

Limpió secretamente una lagrima que había aparecido en su ojo derecho.

—No me rendiré nunca.

—¿Cómo?

Sarada no respondió, solo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del ninja.

"Nunca me rendiré, nunca abandonaré estos sentimientos que siento por usted, voy a aprender a vivir con esta culpa de haberme enamorado de alguien imposible, soportaré las bromas de mi madre, soportaré a esa mujer que se hace llamar su esposa…Soportaré todo hasta el último momento en donde pueda por fin declararle mi amor a los cuatro vientos, y no dudaré en decir "lo amo, señor hogake"


End file.
